a. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to evaluating system integrity, and more particularly, to determining power faults in systems.
b. Background of Invention
Voltage regulator devices may be used to provide one or more constant voltages to electronic circuitry within a system. Voltage regulator-down (VRD) devices may include, among other things, voltage regulator devices having components mounted on a microprocessor mother board. In some scenarios, it may be difficult to debug a failed VRD device when, for example, the management subsystem used to report the VRD failure is itself affected by the failed VRD. Also, it may be challenging to distinguish which VRD has asserted a fault pin, since any fault signal assertion may result in the power-supply to the system being disabled.